A Snily Story
by loopylemon18
Summary: Snape is in for a pleasant surprise when he meets up with Lily...until...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sev!"

"Lily, what did you want to meet fo-"

Severus was, unexpectedly, though perhaps not rudely from the perspective of a teenage boy, interrupted my Lily's sudden decision to thrust his body towards hers and press her lips onto his. Severus, attempting to pull away from Lily, was held steadfast by her desperate cling, and succumbed to kissing her back. For a moment, he was suspended under her weight, feeling the smooth movement of her soft lips against his, too surprised to move at all. At the point at which he felt as though he was about to suffocate, for he had not the opportunity to prepare for Lily's sudden ambush, Severus felt Lily loosen her hold and move her hands to his shoulders, which she grasped with a painful tightness. Severus stood dumbfounded, gasping for air, his dark eyes enlarged and staring into Lily's tear-filled ones.

"Sev," she said again, and squeezed her arms around him, breaking into sobs. Again surprised, it took Severus a moment to register all that had happened in the past thirty seconds and wrap his own arms around her body. His gaze was still fixed in front of him; his eyes mixed with fear, surprise, confusion, and hope. He cleared his throat.

"Erm, Lily, I-" he began.

"No, Sev…I….was…I was….wrong…It...It was…my fault," she struggled to communicate between gasps and gulps for air. Her body shook and quivered against his with the constant convulsions of sobs.

"What? Lily, no, erm," Severus was never one for words in the presence of girls, often revered as socially awkward by James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Lily had left their friendship for James; why was she back now? Severus began to grow suspicious…

His thoughts were interrupted by his awareness that Lily had again let go of him. She stood before him, the redness in her cheeks matching that in her hair, which was frizzy and slightly tangled, shiny tears dripping down her face in the moonlight and falling on her wool sweater.

"Lily, did…did James do something to you? I, I don't understand why you're so...so…" Severus stood awkwardly before her, searching for words.

"Sev…no…I just…you can't tell…James, okay…I just…I just realized something," she said, gaining control over her sobs, staring at the stone floor beneath them and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Lily…is there any way I can help you?" Severus inquired, taken aback at Lily's odd behavior.

"No…no, I just," she answered looking up at him, sobbing into her hands once more. She looked up at him tentatively, reaching towards him. Severus stiffened, anticipating her touch, something he had longed for during all of his time at Hogwarts, though never really expected. Her warm, slightly damp hands reached along the back of his neck, and goose bumps began to spread across his back. He closed his eyes, sensing Lily moving towards him. She stepped up onto her tiptoes, craning her neck up towards Severus, and softly met her lips with his cheek, kissing him slowly and sending the slightest breeze down to his neck. Goose bumps now coated the entire surface of his body. Once again, she gently embraced him, and Severus this time met her warmth by pulling her into his own body, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling as though he was floating towards the navy sky, freckled by the sparkling stars. What he saw sent him plummeting back to Earth.

James stood twenty feet in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Severus simply stood and watched James for a moment. James looked back and forth from Lily to Severus, seething, fists tight, teeth clenched, and his body rising and falling with each breath he took. Severus could not breathe; all air had been taken away from him. He stood frozen in time, looking with terror into James' eyes, not knowing what to do. Lily's two kisses had made him wonder if he was dreaming. Now, he hoped with all his heart.

Severus was to be sorely disappointed.

Lily, unaware of James' presence, sniffled into Severus' shoulder. James scowled at Severus; however, paralyzed by James' menacing gaze, Severus found himself only aware of Lily's breathing, the slow movement of her body up and down against his.

Suddenly, his mind snapped into action. He broke apart from Lily, sprinted to her side, and drew his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Roared James, and Severus' body was thrown backwards ten feet and slammed against the ground, the air escaping his lungs in a forceful wind, his wand thrown from his hand as he was sent soaring through the air. He slowly turned to his side, every cell in his body vibrating with the force of his fall, each his bones screaming with pain. He groaned, still able to see James moving towards him through his blurred vision.

"JAMES, NO!" Lily yelled angrily at James, whipping out her own wand. James sidestepped Lily. She reached out to grasp his arm.

"James," she said forcefully, in a low voice. He met her eyes for a moment, shrugged her arm away and restarted his determined march across the courtyard path. Each of his steps thudded and echoed in Severus' mind, as if he were walking inside of Severus' head. Severus tried to lift his sore, lead-filled body with a weak push in search of his wand, though his mind felt as though it had been penetrated by a thick fog. His limp body fell back to the Earth.

Lily was now fuming, her glare boring into the back of James' head. She swiftly ran past him.

"Protego!" she screamed and cast an invisible shield between the two boys, running to Severus' side. Severus felt her hands on his arm. James immediately stopped moving.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he said angrily.

"James, honestly," she huffed, rolling her eyes in his direction.

"Lily, you've been messing around with Snape! I thought we were together," he yelled, looking desperately into her eyes.

"Well, not anymore," she said defiantly, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Look, Lily, I don't know what's going on with you, but you'd better sort it out, and if I see you with," he turned to Severus "_him_ again, you'd better bet we're over," he spat, stalking off. Lily watched as he left, stunned at his words, and then turned to Severus.

"What?" Lily yelled. "No. No! He's…He's so…I can't believe him!" she stuttered, far past the threshold of articulacy, a fiery rage burning in her eyes. "How could he say that? I just can't…can't fathom! How?" Her body shook and pulsed with anger, her hand muscles tensed into small, white balls.

She turned to Severus again and noticed he looked pale, though it was hard to believe he could really look paler than usual. He lifted his head towards her, looking a bit green, as though he might be sick. Lily burst in to tears at his sight, angry with both James and herself.

"Sev…it's all my fault. James…he's just…terrible, and I couldn't stand to watch him, to see what he would do to you," she said and shuddered, cupping her hands over her face, tears running out her eyes like water streaming from a faucet. She remembered when James had used levicorpus on him, and she watched as everyone laughed, running away and leaving Severus to be humiliated. Her face reddened with shame, but when she looked over at Severus, she noticed he was faintly smiling. Though still slightly incapacitated, he sat himself up on his elbows and looked into Lily's eyes.

"Lily, it's okay, I understand," he reassured.

"But…but you can't. How could you forgive me? I, I was…terrible. I…I can't-," she said, horrified at her behavior.

"Lily," Severus interrupted, "I'd lost hope. I had it in my head that you'd never come back," he said, a single clear tear emerging from his eye. "I've never wanted anything more than for you to be with me again. Nothing." He laid his injured body back on the ground.

"Severus," Lily said, leaning over him and stroking his cheek with one hand, holding his shoulder with the other. Tears fell from her chin onto his robes. She picked up Severus' wand out of the dirt beside them, and spoke quietly once more. "We should get you to the hospital wing." As she grasped his hand to help him to his feet, Severus whispered gently and softly, looking in to Lily's eyes,

"Lily,"

She returned his gaze.

"I love you."


End file.
